Give Me A Reason
by Gimpy1
Summary: All they ever needed was a reason... Warning! Graphic Sex... ie Smut


Warning: Massive sexual/adult content people - it's fairly graphic and I'm pretty sure I'd categorize this as PWP... or not... 

Author's Notes: Okay this is my first and more then likely only attempt at smut. Don't blame me, you have **Angle LeeAnn** to thank for this. Yes I'm blaming you Angle only because after your review about writing sex scenes I got to thinking and well you all should know right now me and thinking… well it's chaotic and can lead to mass hysteria. In other words I couldn't not do it. I started this with intent for it to be complete PWP (porn without purpose) but then it got deep and emotionally rooted at which point I couldn't go through with the sex part. I stopped dozens of times, deciding this is it. I seriously couldn't get the sex part in. 

That was until I told my sister what I was trying to do and she jokingly said she could do it. She's younger then me and doesn't write - at all... but she swore up and down that she could do it. Never one to let her one up me it happened... that's all I can say. Is it good? Well it's my first so obviously it will have problems. Just enjoy and review if you want. Just remember there is SEX in this. I can't say it anymore blatently than that.

Gimpy

* * *

Give Me a Reason

Logan stretched out his taunt leg muscles over the coffee table, letting out a contented sigh. Were anyone else to witness the crime he would have been scorned for placing his feet on the precious and very expensive wood. Lucky for him it was far too late for anyone to actually be awake let alone down here berating him. He loved nights like this, especially after grueling days spent teaching idiotic self-indulgent teens self-defense.

Cracking his neck soundly, Logan grabbed the remote and immediately turned the television to the on-going hockey game. He was a Canadian and a true one at that. In other words he had the listings for every game memorized and if he couldn't watch it live he taped. The proof lay in his room in the form of dozens of tapes containing every single game he'd missed. He smirked to himself when he remembered Scott's snide comment about being obsessed. That was until Logan forced the prude to actually watch a few games. Now the two men had the largest combined collection of recorded games in the mansion. The connection that had forged between him and the one-eyed freak still bewildered Logan but he accepted it.

All he had to do now was convince Marie that the game was far more then a bunch of testosterone engorged men using the game as an excuse to bash each other to black and blue pulps. Her words not his, and complete blasphemy if you asked him. He loved the girl to death but sometimes her view on things was just a little narrow. Then again he was effectively calling the kettle black or however that went. He himself had no tolerance for chic flicks or sitcoms, however many times she tried to explain their purpose.

Paying attention to the game for a moment he had just enough time to check the score before he caught the sent of an intruder. His private time shattered, he almost snarled until he realized just who it was.

"Oh… hey Logan… Ah didn't…"

Her timid voice seeped into the darkened room like honey, slow and sweet. Using the arm wrapped around the back of the couch, Logan turned and stared into the rather flushed face belonging to the honey tipped beauty. The pink tint to her porcelain face caught him off guard, a frown forming on his once grinning face.

"Ah can go if Ah'm interrupting…" Her fidgeting hands couldn't seem to still as she pointed to the door.

The quick response slipped from his tongue as he patted the cushion next to him. "Come here." The order however demanding came out in a soft whisper, luring her deeper into the room. He witnessed the uncertainty in her eyes and tried to quell her with a smile. "It's late you know, you should be in bed."

"Ah know… Ah just…" Bowing away from his gaze she shrugged and whispered. "Yah know."

Logan slowly drank in the sight of the lithe girl entombed in the trickles of moonlight that managed to seep through the sky high windows. Even in the soft blue hues he could see the pain filled wrinkles lining her delicate eyes. "Nightmare?"

"Sorta."

"Mine?"

She stiffened for a moment before gently shaking her head. "Nah," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. With a grace all her own she steered herself further into the room and curled into the corner of the couch. He watched as her hands impulsively toyed with the fabric that lay precariously on her arms. Logan lifted the remote and muted the game, letting her know in his own way that she had his full and undivided attention. Her skittish movements were starting to scare the normally stoic man. Shifting, the arm on the back of the chair reached out to her.

"What was it about?" his voice dropped in tone easing the girl for a moment before she tensed again. He watched with trepidation as a battle ragging within her was reflected in her face.

Stealing a sharp breath she shoved off the couch and started to walk away muttering, "This was a bad idea…"

Logan echoed the girl, practically jumping off the couch. Gripping her arm gently he pulled her back. To his utter surprise the small frame began to quiver in his hold. Growing painfully uncomfortable, Logan did the only thing he could think to do. Bringing her back to him he held her, smoothing his hands down her arms. "Darlin, it was just a dream."

Without words she turned and shielded her startling face in his broad chest. Her timid hands pulled at the fabric of his shirt, demanding he hold her closer. He conceded, cherishing the fact that she came to him, needed him to console her.

Leaning down he allowed his lips to barely brush her ear. A strangled gasp flew from her parted lips. Stifling a groan he ignored the sensations having her that close gave him and concentrated on the tears threatening to fall. "It was just a dream."

His voice was so soft, so endearing that it tore at her heart. She arched back just enough to gaze into his gorgeous brown eyes causing Logan to swallow yet another groan. The sparkling pools trapped him within their seductive hold, the innocence and pure need pulling at his hearts resolve.

"That's the problem, it was a dream… just a dream." The more she talked the further away her gaze got from his. "Ah guess it just made me long for what Ah can't have." Pulling free of his arms, her doe eyes begged forgiveness, why he didn't know. "Ah know how much yah hate self-pity." Pointing in an absent direction she started to back-peddle. "Ah think Ah'll just go back ta mah room and listen ta music… try and yah know fall back asleep."

For a second he entertained the thought of letting her go. Deep conversations were not a pass time for Logan but then he realized exactly who this siren was.

Scrunching his face slightly he called to her. "Wait… come back - talk to me."

The light that sprang to her eyes almost made the impending discomfort worth it. "Really?"

Feigning surrender he motioned her to the couch. A tender smile spread across his face as she sunk once again into the large soft cushions. Throwing what little caution he had left to the wind, Logan sat down next to her, his leg brushing against hers. Mentally he swore to himself it was a move to comfort but he couldn't deny the satisfaction that came with the little hitch in her breathing at the contact.

Silence consumed the two, both uncertain where to start. Heaving a sigh Logan begrudgingly took charge. "Who was in the dream?"

Logan couldn't be certain but he swore a sly smirk flashed across her face as she mumbled, "You… and me."

The collar of his shirt tightened its hold at those simple words. Feigning a cough to distract her from the flush on his cheeks, he began to traverse a thinning line. "Really… "

"Oh god… Ah, Ah'm sorry. Ah should have kept mah mouth shut." The flush in her cheeks deepened and Logan quickly realized why.

The customary raised eyebrow was followed by a coy mischievous smile. "You been dreamin bout me, kid?"

Her jade eyes flew open in shock and a blush burned across her cheeks. "It-it's not what yah think… well maybe it is - but Ah can't control what Ah dream okay! So get that damned smirk off your face."

A masculine chuckle vibrated through him as her flustered ramblings made the red deepen. Her eyes narrowed and her arm shot out, ready to slap his arm lightheartedly. No thought honestly went into the action so the consequence never fully registered with the girl until Logan's hand gripped her wrist and jerked her gently into his lap. Her mind barely had time to understand how he'd managed it before all the air in her lungs vanished.

The groan that had itched in his throat before finally broke free as her tight thighs closed around his legs. His hands moved subconsciously, grasping her thighs tightly, pulling her closer. The stale night air collapsed around them, the only audible sound coming from their heaving chests. Tiny hands found broad shoulders and clung just as forcefully as his.

"Logan…" she ground out his name, her face a picturesque moment of pure ecstasy.

"Bad idea huh?" It was a rhetorical question, as equally forced as his name from her lips.

"A little… dependin' on what outcome you're lookin' for." A prick of bitter longing crossed her face and he found himself reaching to grasp her face in a gentle hold. 

She squirmed away from his hand muttering hotly, "Don't."

"I wish I could…" he trailed off but she knew without a doubt what he wanted to say.

"Ah know. Me too." Leaning into him, she allowed her head to drop onto his shoulder. A content sigh wafted from her relaxed form when his hands started to caress her thighs. Long dragged out circles played out over the soft satin entombing her flesh. She gasped, letting out a shuttering breath. The need building within her took hold, her hips pushing down in one jerky movement that sent shivers down both their spines.

"God…" Logan cursed, fighting the urge to just take her right there on the couch. It was so tempting, all he had to do was flip her onto her back and she'd be his. A hoarse whisper swelled over him, her voice begging him, demanding and pleading all at once. Logan realized then and there that he'd do anything to fulfill this woman. She was his through and through. Always had been, he suspected.

Sliding his arms underneath her he stood on unstable legs he started the slow trek up to her room. She didn't question him, trusting him completely, body, mind and soul. He was her savior and she was his forbidden fruit, his Marie.

As the door slid into its hinges behind them, both realized that this moment and those to follow would change everything. The relationship forged out of survival was shifting, had been shifting for quite sometime. This was their precipice, a ledge to something with the potential to be never-ending and all consuming. Marie was so caught in the moment she never thought of the restrictions, the barriers. Releasing the vice like hold her legs had on his hips, she glided down his front.

The friction drew out a long groan from Logan, his broad hands taking her slender hips completely flush to his own. 

"Logan…" she whimpered, pushing against him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, losing himself in her hair, his breath spiraling around her sensitive ear.

A cascading effect rippled through her, stopping any attempt at words. She wanted this more then life itself. It'd been her dream, her desperation, and her weakness. He was her Achilles heal, the one thing that could bring her to trembling knees. His eyes drinking in her bare flesh, his lips stealing her breath, his hands molding to her body. These were the things that made up her every daydream, made her work endlessly for an answer to her mutation. Now they were hers but with every silver lining came a cloud. Hers was thick and overbearing, the reason her illusions were far too grand and came to sudden halts.

"Mah skin…" Hers was insurmountable and as constant as the earth's never-ending rotation.

It was Logan's turn to be hit with the reality he held in his arms. A pathetic whimper fell from his lips, his face burrowing even deeper into her hair and coming to a rest on her shoulder. Every fiber of his being was screaming for this to continue, to never end.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Rogue held him to her letting out a small groan of her own. The sexual tension weighted on the couple, neither one willing to pull back. 

"How could I have…" Logan murmured.

"How could **Ah **have?" Marie quipped. Sighing she simply held onto him for dear life, reveling in his arms.

He did the same, running his hands along her back. A half-hearted frown found it's way onto his face as the girl wrapped in his arms started to tremble in soft giggles. Unnerved but amused at the same time he pulled his head back and bent down trying to get her to look him in the eye. "Are you giggling?"

A muffled, indistinguishable gargle came from the girl, followed by more giggles.

"You think this is funny?" he questioned again, leaning down even further.

"Uh huh," she barely mumbled over the fitful laughs clogging her throat.

Forcing down his own chuckle he continued to semi-seriously berate her. "You think me, standing here, in this very, very compromising position, is funny."

A blush flew to her cheeks, a fact she tried to hide in his chest. He loved this side of her, the childish playful side. However much a reminder it was of her age it was a relief compared to the sour mood she now lived and breathed. Wrapping an arm around her neck he rested his head on top of hers and sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Sobering Marie let her fingers graze over his clothed chest. "Ah don't know… but Ah know what Ah want ya ta do…"

Logan's eyes bulged at that blatant sexual comment. "God, you have no idea what you do to me."

Shifting against him she smiled smugly at what she felt, "Ah have some ideas."

A full on laugh flew from his lips at her words. Reaching down he lifted her up and into his arms again. Staring into each other's eyes Logan inched his way closer to her flushed lips. She tried to protest but her need for him outweighed the consequences. Seconds dragged on as Logan's nearing face swallowed the space between them whole. 

Within centimeters from her itching mouth he whispered, "Let me kiss you."

Shock reigned free on her uninhibited face, shock and uncertainty. "Ah don't wanna hurt you."

Smiling softly he spoke sternly. "Then don't."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes… it is, let me kiss you," he whispered closing the gap another centimeter.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat she tried to concentrate, force back the confining mutation.

Baring every inch of his soul to her he softly repeated the order in a husky, seductive voice. "Let me kiss you."

"Logan." His name fell from her lips in a pleading whisper.

Another centimeter, another command to let go, let him touch the pristine velvet of her lips. Again and again he asked her, the words becoming a mantra that vibrated through her head. Struggling with herself, her eyes fell shut, her own demands echoing in her mind. So consumed with the words she barely noticed his mouth descending upon hers. A gasp, then a moan, then fear followed as she waited for the pull, waited to devour his life, his memories.

Neither one moved, lips pressing, breaths held.

Seconds became moments and moments became eternity.

Still nothing yet they lingered, testing their fate, their luck.

Their lungs grew desperate for breath until they could no longer hold it. Pulling apart, gasping, wordless, reality dawned and before either one truly collected themselves they merged again. Untamed need surged and swelled, overlapping the couple in massive waves. The damn broke, the barrier no longer there, physically or otherwise and Logan took complete advantage.

Gently prying her lips apart with his own, Logan's heart soared in triumph at the groan he earned. That simple sound gave him the courage to dip his tongue into ecstasy, the taste pure bliss.

Whimpering Marie clung to him, tempting and teasing him with her tongue, spurred on by the reaction she felt pressed intimately into her thigh. She shocked even herself at how little her inexperience showed. Every movement she made was with purpose, speaking of a woman who knew what to do even though she honestly didn't. All Marie knew in that moment was his lips weren't enough. She didn't care to question how he'd managed to get her mutation to stop. When the overpowering need in the pit of her stomach was fulfilled they could delve into that conundrum but not now. This slit in time was theirs to indulge in and Marie had every intention to indulge to the point of exhaustion.

As if sensing her intent Logan pressed even further into her mouth, lapping at every crevasse he could reach and enjoying every moment of it. His explorations forged something in the pit of Marie's stomach she couldn't categorize but knew she had to achieve. Matching his tongue's ministrations with her own fever, she inched her hands down his broad chest, fingering the top button. She now understood why Jubilee swore up and down that a man in a button up shirt was a godsend. It made for easy access.

For every button her timid fingers let free, Logan took a step towards the elusive bed. He wanted her, had wanted her for as long as he could remember and now that he had her he didn't know how long he would last. This was heaven and she was a goddess of unnatural tortures. As the last button on his shirt came undone Logan twirled them around and lowered himself into a sitting position on the bed. 

The action allowed Marie's inner thighs to become more intimate with the evident bulge solely intended for her. She couldn't help the crimson tint but pushed past the butterflies long enough to run her hands beneath the sides of his shirt. Slowly she glided them up his chest to nest around his neck before slipping the fabric completely from his body.

Gripping her hips Logan allowed her to set the pace not wanted to push her farther then she was willing to go. Her cold fingers toyed with the collar of his wife beater, her nose scrunching slightly.

"Why do ya think they call it a wife beater?" she mused, lazily running the tips of her fingers down the white fabric.

"I don't know," Logan answered through clenched teeth.

"Ah hate that word."

Growing increasingly frustrated but still managing to hold back he muttered a coarse, "Me too."

A mischievously sly smirk befell her lips as she finally reached the hem. "We'll just have ta get rid of it now won't we." With that she gripping the shirt and pulled it up the length of his torso, forcing his arm in the air to pull the offending garment completely free. "There…"

Chuckling Logan growled, "Who would have thought such a sex kitten lived behind those innocent eyes of yours?"

Leaning in to the point of barely touching, Marie's hands moved without thought deeper into the expanse of curls that lay upon his chest. "It's always the innocent ones ain't it?"

Letting out a tempered breath Logan's hands started to run in idle circles on her clothed thighs. "Baby…"

"What?" Her hands dipped, finger moving dangerously close to the hem of his jeans. A pink tongue slipped from her swollen lips, drawing her bottom one expertly into her mouth.

Swallowing the sensation that act brought him he halted her hands as the fingers dipped behind the cloth barely sustaining his erection. Pinning her arms between their bodies with one hand he ran the other along her shoulder and deep into the silky strands that lay at the nap of her neck.

"Are you sure about this?" His own fears spurred him on. He didn't want to be the guy who took advantage of innocence. Living with himself after that would be impossible. When she bowed away from his gaze Logan swore at himself, believing he'd gone too far too quick.

"Logan," she drawled, her southern accent taking on a despondent hue. "Ah'm twenty one and in those twenty one years Ah've only been kissed twice, once by an innocent boy who neva saw it comin nor did he deserve it. And once by a boy who should have known betta." Her soft hand ran along his cheek, brushing against the stubble. "It's been years, and in that time Ah have dreamed endlessly of gettin the chance ta do it again. And in those dreams the only man Ah eva envisioned," she murmured, leaning inwards until their foreheads touch. "Eva dreamed of, was you, only you. So yeah, Ah'm more then sure. Ah'm beyond sure. Ah want you Logan… Ah love you." That admission broke the now grown woman tears sliding without pause. She didn't try to hide them or erase their existence. They meant so much more then just tears. They were an embodiment; a testament to the love she'd kept secret for far too long.

Tenderly, Logan did the unthinkable and kissed each and every mark from her porcelain face. He didn't respond and she never expected him to. Such a statement from the almost barbaric man would have been forced, unreal. It wasn't his style to voice what he knew he could express in movement. Which is what he did.

Sliding his callused hands along her thighs he wormed his way up the back of her shirt. Marie arched at the new sensation of real bare skin contact. She reveled in the feel of his hands taking in the small of her back and running along her spin until the confines of her shirt prevented him from going any further. Urged on by her words, Logan slipped his hands beneath her arms coercing them into the air. The soft satin nightshirt complied easily with his demands, slowly lifting away from her form.

He dragged out the process, drinking in every new expanse of untouched skin as it came into view. Her pale complexion made her even more delicate to the brooding man. The toned muscles in her stomach twitched when the cool air hit her bra encased breasts. A smile spread across his face as the apparel was finally tossed to the floor and a blush crept onto her face.

This was new territory for Marie. Not a single soul aside from herself had ever seen her without a shirt. It was daunting yet exhilarating at the same time. Light trembles coursed through her, a smile forming on her slightly swollen lips. Logan dipped one burly hand into her hair, the soft strands sliding over her shoulder, bearing even more of her chest to him. Unabashedly he stared, taking in every curve he could and burning it to memory. He never wanted to forget this, every moment would be etched into his mind and he would revel in the memories.

Any embarrassment the young woman had felt vanished under the desperate need flowing from his heated eyes. The look told her how close this man was to losing his control and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. Didn't know if she wanted to draw this out for as long as they could, the wait seeming endless to her. The choice was taken from her as Logan took charge, gently taking one of her hands in his and bringing it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss to the covered limb before pulling on the ever-present fabric, guiding it from the sensitive fingertips.

A rush of air rammed into her lungs when Logan wrapped his lips around her index finger and gently nipped at the flesh. She melted into him when his adept tongue swirled around the digit. Burrowing into his shoulder she moaned and squirmed at the immeasurable pleasure surging from her fingertip. Her lips took on a mind of their own, grasping his shoulder and mimicking his.

The sent that wafted over Logan tried to unravel him, tempting him to let go, to take what was being offered hard and fast. There was nothing he wanted more but he persisted, desperate to give her the world and more. Pulling the slick finger from his mouth he reached his deft hands around and with barely a thought, unsnapped the clasp that lay between her jutting shoulder blades.

Marie's head fell back as Logan kissed a strap off her shoulder and down her arm. Vibrant green eyes fell behind overwhelmed lids when his head inched inwards, the lacy lingerie taking its sweet time to completely give way. Suspense draped around Marie, forcing hitched breaths from her lush lips. Discarding the fabric, Logan prolonged the wait, simply gazing at the perfection that personified this woman.

Fascinated, she watched as he gingerly reached out to touch what she knew was his and his alone. She'd always sworn to herself that she would never become someone's possession. The thought had at one time disgusted her but now it gave birth to unhindered arousal, a feat she never would have imagined. It was truth though; she was his and visa versa.

Titling his head Logan held her gaze as he closed the gap, molding his lips to the confines of her breast. The feral part of his consciousness took over when her untamed moan reached his ears. Feverishly he lapped at the silky flesh, exuding throw after throw of gasps from the trembling form perched atop his lap. Without thought he pulled the rosy peaked nipple between his teeth, gently biting down before taking it completely in his mouth.

Marie's vision blurred and her breaths became labored. Knuckles white from digging into his shoulders she found herself pushing on them. Logan took the hint and lowered still nipping and savoring the salty flesh. Bracing her barely stable arms on either side of his head she pushed into his mouth, wordlessly demanding more. Any semblance of thought was lost as his hand found her other breast and kneaded the mound just as forcefully as his mouth. Her hips moved on their own, grinding in brash circles trying to alleviate the torment Logan was wreaking.

In one fluid motion Logan gripped her waist and flipped. A new sensation coursed through Marie at the feel of his weight on top of her. Finding his waiting lips she devoured him, an echo of his previous actions. It was Logan' turn to press into her, sliding his pelvis along hers seductively.

As one they whimpered, hands grasping and pulling in heated attempts to merge completely. Logan's hand gripped her thigh, pulling it up and along him, forcing her to wrap around his waist. Tongues and hips mimicked the other, pushing and swirling in fevered movements. Tangling one hand deep into his unruly hair, Marie allowed the other to slip between their bodies and astutely unhitched his massive belt buckle. Before Logan could process what was transpiring his pants were already half undone.

Pulling away from her wholly consuming lips he gazed into her hazed eyes. A silent moment passed between the burgeoning lovers, unvoiced questions flowing through their eyes followed by unyielding consent. Smiling softly, Marie continued to slide the zipper to his pants down. Instead of pushing the offending garment completely from his form like he expected, she shocked him by smoothing her slender hand into the dark expanse. A gasp followed her action as she took him in her hand and closed it ever so slightly.

Letting out a gargled curse, Logan found himself pushing into her cold grasp. A smirk formed on her heated face as she tested the effect she had on him. Squeezing gently then pulling along his length her grin grew at the increasingly untamed response she earned. The hold he precariously had on his control loosened even further letting Logan know that if he didn't stop her now he wouldn't be able to. Wrapping his long fingers around her wrist he pulled her hand away, kissing away the frown that formed on her lips. 

Bringing the talented hand to his lips he whispered, "Next time, not now."

Swallowing soundly at the promise of a next, Marie leaned back and nodded. The glassy look in her eyes caught Logan off guard. She was lost in the haze of tantalizing arousal, waiting on pins and needles for him to take the next step. Rising onto his knees he pulled her with him then gently laid her back into the pillows at the head of the bed. Resting on a bent elbow he traced the outline of her cheek, relishing when her eyes closed at the tender contact. In gentle movements he caressed his way down her neck, dipping down the middle of her soft breasts. He took his time molding his hands to every curve of her long torso till she begged him breathlessly for more.

Eager to submit he hooked two fingers around the hem of her silk pajamas and guided the material from her voluptuous hips then down her long soft legs. When he couldn't reach any further without leaving her side she finished for him, pushing the garment off the bed with an agile limp. Clasping her bare calve, Logan kneaded the muscles, following the toned curves all the way up her side before disappearing underneath her form.

Nuzzling the underside of her breast he wordlessly pushed into her leg, letting her know how intensely he needed her, desire her in that moment. She shifted in his arms, slinking her own between their bodies and finishing what she'd started. Using the very leg muscles he'd caressed lovingly, she pushed his taunt jeans completely down his hips and off his pleading body. 

Marie couldn't help from peering down at his engorged member and smiled at the lack of underwear. To her, he was this enchanted animalistic man that had somehow managed to elicit the deepest emotions she'd ever felt. Both intense hatred for his leaving and unabashed, completely and whole devouring love at his return. She couldn't help but admit that she was forever changed because of this man and would forever be tainted by him. No one else in her entire existence would ever be able to make her feel like he was in this very moment. Reckless abandon overwhelmed her as the finale constraining cloth was removed from her hips.

As one their chests heaved, their hearts beating in erratic paces. Time slipped vicariously from their grasps as Logan tore away from her gaze only long enough to pull his jeans to him. Removing the one thing that was keeping them from verging into unknown territory for her, Logan gazed warmly into her eyes. Passing the slivery package to her, he urged her on with a gentle grin.

Uncertainty finally reared its ugly head on the young woman. Not of the relationship taking on new meaning with every passing second but of her ability to complete the action. She wasn't sure she'd be enough for him, a man who'd experienced the world of sex so explicitly it made her blush just at the thought. All she knew about it was from the memories trapped inside her mind. How would she know if it were enough?

Any doubt she might have harbored was chased away when the serene and completely understanding look formed on Logan's face. Taking every bit of strength she could from his endeavor, she took the silvery package and tore at its wrapper. There was no hesitation as she slipped the latex over his persistent and almost painful erection. Caressing him in one smooth motion she glided her arms up and around his neck.

Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips she waited for him to move. Logan paused before shifting his weight into her inviting arms. Marie whimpered at the warmth resounding from his presence between her legs. Using his broad hands Logan pushed her legs even further apart. He could smell how ready she was but claimed her lips in a bruising kiss anyway. Knowing the cry that was to come, he pushed more fully into her mouth, drawing out a long guttural groan.

Marie tried to prepare herself, bending her knees and encasing him with her legs. Slowly she felt the tip of his head penetrate within her and held back a sharp gasp. Eagerly, passionately, erratically she consumed his lips, pouring herself completely into that action in a vain attempt to ignore the pain slowly building with in her. The slower Logan pushed the worse it got until Marie couldn't take it any longer. Without hesitation she shoved her hips into the air and pushed him deep into her with her heels. Her strangled cry was swallowed whole in his ravenous mouth.

Both stilled, allowing for accommodation. The pain ebbed, quickly replaced by earth shattering ecstasy. Soft, warm walls clamped tightly around him, drawing out his own husky moans but he held out, waiting for her to move first. Tenderly she tested her resolve, lifting and grinding into him. A shudder rolled through her at the ultimate stimulation that single movement gave her. Again she shifted, rolling into him with more force this time.

Her last roll was his undoing. Frantically his grasped her hip, stalling her movement and biting into her shoulder as he tried to ignore the whimper forming in the back of her throat. Still willing to take it slow but unable to give away control, Logan scavenged the dip in her neck, kissing and sucking. Satisfied that he'd left his mark he pulled almost completely from her tight saturated center. Marie whimpered again at the lack of contact but let out a gargled scream when he slipped back in. A ripple formed at the center of her legs and vibrated through her, a new sensation she instantly became infatuated with.

Dragging her nails down his back she tensed when Logan pulled back again, anticipation almost driving her insane. With more force Logan plunged deeper into her conjuring a sharper cry he had no trouble swallowing with his tongue. Gradually a rhythm formed, each time Logan pulled almost completely from her drenched core before burrowing deeply back between the folds. He set the pace and she quickly picked it up until they moved as one, moaned as one and surged as one.

The momentum between the two grew as the building sensation deep within Marie swelled. She couldn't express what it felt like but she knew she wanted it, needed it and she didn't second-guess herself in pleading for it. Nipping at his ear lobe with a seductive force, his name fell from her lips in shards, breaking off her sweltering tongue in barely understandable syllables but it was more then enough for him to comprehend. Complying Logan quickened his movements and was rewarded with Marie's tightening hold on his bare shoulders. 

Her long nails dug into his skin again, the pain becoming a feral pleasure pushing him even further off the edge. He could feel his own release rearing itself and blindly reached between their thrusting hips. His thumb grazed the glorious pearl hidden between the curls at the apex of her legs. Marie's legs clamped down on him, her nails digging even harder and a piercing cry was barely contained between their merged lips.

Knowing his own end was near Logan slammed into her, brushing sweet tormenting circles along her clit. As the world around him began to explode into a bright blinding light he felt her walls twitch around him then clamp down. The muscles contracted as she climaxed, milking the last shreds of sanity Logan had left. 

Riding out the wave Logan gingerly brought Marie down from her high, savoring the pure joy encasing her every feature. The glistening sheen that surrounded her flesh gave her an eternal glow that took his breath away. She was beyond beautiful, worlds beyond gorgeous, in this moment she was the embodiment of purity and beauty. Leaning in Logan kissed her closed eyes, savoring the sweat that lingered there. She laid there, chest heaving, a gentle smile consuming her face. It was so serene he didn't want to risk breaking the spell she was under. Lazily her hand brushed along his back, sliding along the dip before she found her way into his hair.

Grinning Logan leaned his face into the nape of her neck and placed gentle open-mouthed kisses along the lean lines. Breathing a gentle sigh she did the same to him, grazing her teeth ever so slightly before moving on. Her ministrations halted his own and he let her explore her way up his neck. Deliberately side stepping his mouth, she devoured his chin in docile mouthfuls. Finally she sucked his lower lip between hers and toyed with the soft appendage.

Growling at the possessive nature of her action Logan claimed her lips in a searing kiss before releasing her and attempting to roll away. He didn't want his metal laced body weight to crush her. 

Tightening her hold on his hips she murmured, "Not yet."

A sloppy grin befell his features. "You sure?"

"Yah," she whispered, simply holding him to her, delving into the feeling of having him burrowed deeply within her. Nuzzling against his neck, Marie spoke in a breathy undertone. "How'd ya know?"

Logan continued to pay attention to the bare shoulder stopping only to respond softly, "Know what?"

"That it'd go away, that we'd be able ta…" A blush formed on her already scarlet cheeks, a fact Logan couldn't help but smile at.

Pushing onto his elbows encasing her head he stared deeply into her still foggy eyes. "I didn't. Not completely."

A minute shock shined in her eyes followed by a haphazard shake of the head. "Ah should be mad at you for puttin' your life on the line like that."

Caressing her hair behind her ear Logan grinned coyly. "It was worth it, trust me on that…" He emphasized his word with a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Despite her anger a huge grin plastered itself where the pensive frown had laid. "The truth?"

"That transparent?"

"Only ta me."

"Truth?"

"Yah."

Stealing himself sharply he gave her what she wanted. "I… overheard the Professor and the Doc talkin' about your mutation and that the one thing that'd been holding you back was well… you. Doc said you needed something, a reason I guess, an important reason."

Raising a habitable brow she stared up at him in disbelieve. "A little cocky of ya ta think that reason was you, don't ya think?"

"I didn't." Logan confessed a completely serious look on his face. "But your dream… the way you responded to me… it made me hope and I guess I got lucky…" Leaning in he took her lips in a barely there kiss. "Really," he whispered followed by another kiss. "Really lucky."

"We both did." The words fell from her lips in the form of a gentle coo followed by a small stifled yawn. The sleep that had eluded her before finally crept its way into her system.

Realizing how exhausted she was, Logan rolled them over and pulled her onto his side. She went willingly, clinging to him and smiling when he pulled the covers over them. Snuggling deeper into him she let out a content sigh and before slept finally grabbed hold she whispered softly…

"Ah should dream bout you more often…"

Fini


End file.
